Heat Raven 145HF
Heat Raven 145HF is a Generic Beyblade that is used for minor characters. Some of the terciary characters who use it are Akira, and one of the main Face Hunters. It was first shown being used by an unknown blader that participated in a tournament in Episode 1. Face Bolt: Raven Raven is one of the many unknown Face Bolts. It most likely represents Corvus, a small constellation in the southern hemisphere. This face bolt is one of many that is used for non-main characters, due to it's unimportance in the anime the Bey wasn't released. The text written on the Face bolt is oddly spelled RAVEИ. И is the 10th letter in the Russian alphabet pronounced "ee". Energy Ring: Leone *'Weight:' 3.0 grams The regular release of Leone is a transparent, turquoise piece (transparent green and yellow in America) rather than a Green in the anime. Leone is very circular with small ridge details. It can provide nice weight and has decent defensive capabilities. Overall, it is a basic ring and used commonly in generic beys in the anime. Defense Combos Thermal Leone T125WD. Fusion Wheel: Heat *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Heat is a light wheel which is the light wheel version of Infinity. Heat Leone has many color variations, and is the most often used bey by non-main characters. Some generic blades, however, are Heat Leone. Heat is composed of twelve blades, six large and six small. Heat has minimal space between the blades, reducing smash attack. You can also relate this wheel to Rock, as it has the large ridges that slightly curves down. Heat is also white like mostly all the Generic Beyblades' Fusion Wheels. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145, along with its variants (C145, DF145, etc.), was once the highest Track available, until the 230 Track was released with Flame Byxis.145 is now the fourth tallest after 230, TH170 and 160 have been released, however; it can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity. 145, as tall as it is, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because Stamina Types are not traditionally designed to be used against Attack Types. 145 can be put to good use in the Attack custom, MF Pegasis 145RF. Pegasis has been proven to perform viciously when used in unison with 145, which maximizes the effectiveness of its Smash Attack. Performance Tip: Hole Flat Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 *'Weight:' 0.6 grams HF has a very similar movement speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increased fragility. This part, therefore, is a negligible tip. Gallery AkiraLaunching.jpg|Akira Launching Heat Raven. A.png|Akira and Heat Raven. Dark Leone's back.png|Raven's Performance Tip and Spin Track. Dark Leone's Face Bolt.PNG|Raven Face Bolt. Flame Sagittario VS Unknown Bey.jpg|Heat Raven vs. Sagittario. DL.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Cameo Beyblades Category:Balance Types